


Sleepless

by IreneADonovan



Series: Sleeplessness [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is crushing harder than a 12 year old girl, M/M, Pining, Post-Cuba, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Post-Cuba, neither Charles nor Erik can sleep...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble series on tumblr, now complete and collected.

Most nights Erik can't sleep. Too many nightmares, too many memories. He scarcely notices anymore. Sleep comes in fits and snatches. Peace is not an option.

Unless Charles lies at his side. Then he can rest. Then he can dream without memory or nightmare. The man grounds him, soothes him. Loves him. That warm body and fierce spirit chase away the demons, at least for a little bit. 

Then comes Cuba, the beach, the rift that opens between them. He still wants Charles by his side, but Charles -- Charles sends him away.

Erik will never sleep in peace again.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles missed sleeping with Erik. Just sleeping. Cradled in those lean, strong arms, he had been able to hold the world at bay.

No more. The hospital in Miami is too bright, too loud, battering his senses, taking every ounce of his control to tune out. He feels too much.

Yet he feels nothing at all. Nothing below the waist. Nor will that change -- Erik's bullet paralyzed him instantly and completely. He doesn't blame Erik, not for that.

He does blame him for leaving. For taking Raven. For leaving him alone.

He closed his eyes, knowing sleep wouldn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight, and Charles couldn't sleep. Again.

It wasn't the fire of shattered bone that kept him awake. Nor was it the still-unsettling absence of sensation in his lower body. Rather, it was the hole in his heart.

He stared at the closed curtains, itching to fling them open, to stand at the sill and stare at the city lights, to let his mind range outward in hopes of brushing the mind now shielded by that damned helmet.

He could do the last, and did, hating himself for the need of it.

Only to touch a mind in the hospital corridor.

_Erik?_


	4. Chapter 4

He shouldn't be here. Yet he couldn't stay away.

Charles wouldn't welcome the man who'd shot him, who'd abandoned him. Not even Charles was that forgiving.

Yet Erik had to try. He understood now what he'd thrown away. If he had to get down on his knees, beg, he would.

The corridors were silent, empty. Charles was likely asleep. No matter -- Erik could wait for him to wake.

But as Erik drew closer to his destination, he felt the touch of Charles' mind.  
 _  
Erik?_ __

_I had to come. I missed you._ __

_And I, you. But we need to talk._


	5. Chapter 5

Charles' room was quite dark, so Erik opened the curtains with a flick of his powers, illumining the room in silvery moonlight.

“Thank you,” Charles said quietly.

Erik studied him in the pale light. He looked weary, dark smudges under his eyes, blue eyes hazy, and his jaw was tensed against pain.

“How are you doing?” Erik asked.

“Mending.”

“I'm s--”

“Don't apologize. It was an accident.” Charles' saphhire eyes flashed. “What wasn't an accident was your leaving.”

“I know. And for that I truly am sorry.” Erik turned to leave.

“Stay.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Stay.”

Erik paused. “Are you sure?”

A mirthless laugh. “Not at all. Stay anyway.” Charles patted the bed beside his hip.

Erik sat, trying not to jostle Charles. Charles' thigh was a warm, solid presence against his hip. Erik glanced down at the point of contact, said, “It feels so good, your leg against mine.”

Charles looked away, suddenly pensive, and Erik thought he saw tears pooling in those cerulean eyes. He said nothing for a long minute, then whispered, “I wouldn't know.”

Erik stared at him, stunned. “What?”

“I can't feel it, Erik. I can't feel anything.”


	7. Chapter 7

Erik set his hand on Charles' thigh, squeezed gently. “You can't feel this?”

Charles shook his head. “No. No feeling or movement past here.” He drew a line across his midsection.

“Is it permanent?”

Charles' silence would have been answer enough, but finally he spoke. “My spinal cord was all but severed.”

Erik looked away. “I did this to you. How you must hate me.”

“I could never hate you, much as everyone thinks I should.” Charles covered Erik's hand with his. “I hate that you didn't trust me, that you left, but I could never hate you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“How can I ever hope to make it up to you?”

“Stay. Just stay with me.” Charles squeezed Erik's hand. “I haven't slept decently since you left.”

Nor have I,” Erik admitted, gazing down at Charles. “So how do we do this? I don't want to hurt you.”

Charles considered. “Help me onto my side. Then lie down behind me.”

“What if we're discovered?”

“We won't be.” Charles tapped his temple.

Erik helped ease Charles over, then he settled in behind him. “How's this?”

“Perfect.”

They both slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Fin.


End file.
